Lucy's new life in the walking dead dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Fairy tail has been disbanded and Lucy Heartfilla was called week by everyone and she became depressed and decides to end her life by jumping off of a cliff but sadly her spirits didn't like the idea of her dying so they used their powers to send her to another dimension with the ability to use their powers and summon them at will. Lucy end up in the walking dead dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing**

**AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

**AN: Sunset hero uniform is orange and has a hood and the mask is red.**

**chapter one**

* * *

Fairy tail has been disbanded and Lucy Heartfilla was called week by everyone and she became depressed and decides to end her life by jumping off of a cliff but sadly her spirits didn't like the idea of her dying so they used their powers to send her to another dimension with the ability to use their powers and summon them at will.

Lucy end up in the walking dead dimension.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I came too in a cave when I hear a girl scream for helped but I try to ignore but I can't and I go out side the cave and see a little girl running from a human who is acting weird.

I decide to save the girl, "I summon Sagittarius, Star dress Sagittarius." I said as I change into green outfit and I used my bow and arrow.

I fire an arrow and it hits the weird acting human in between the eyes and the human goes down.

I walked up to the girl, "are you okay?"I asked, "I'm okay but who are you?"asked the girl.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, who are you?" I asked," I'm Sophia, can you helped me find my mom please?"asked Sophia.

"Sure but let me power down."I said, with that said I power down and I put Sophia on my back and I run through the tress looking for Sophia's mom and I decide to go climb a tree after I set Sophia down on the ground.

I see a farm and I jump from the tree and I picked up Sophia and we head towards the farm.

"Whose there?"asked a man with a sheriff hat on, "I came in peace but do you know this little girl?" I asked as I turn my back on him with a sleep Sophia on my back.

"Sophia, you saved her, can you please come with me?"asked the man with a sheriff hat on, "sure and my name is Lucy, who are you?"I asked.

"I'm Rick and thanks for saving Sophia, her mother has been weird sick for the past few days and I almost have to called off the search." said Rick.

"Look, I just want to get this girl to her mother then be on my way."I said, "why not joined the group?"asked Rick.

"Because you will betrayed me like my old friends did and I want nothing to do with people again when all I want is death."I said, "I'm sorry but what about Sophia, she has grown a shine to you?"asked Rick.

"I guess I'll joined but you need to know is that I'm from another dimension and I can summon Spirits and used there powers as my own." I said, "really, why would you want to come to this dimension?"asked Rick.

"I don't know I tried to commit suicide but my spirits saved me and send me to this dimension if they had known about the humans acting weird they wouldn't have sent me this dimension at all." I said.

"What do you mean by humans acting weird?"asked Rick, "I'm mean the human that was chasing Sophia was growling and trying to bite the girl when she trip by then I sent an arrow through the humans head and killing him instantly." I said.

"Oh, you must mean walkers." said Rick, "what are walkers?"I asked.

"Walkers are people who have been bitten or turned into one after being injured or killed and comes back as a walker." said Rick,"it sounds like your describing a Zombie." I said.

"Your right." said Rick," I guess we're here."I said as soon as we get the porch on the house.

"Rick, who is this?"asked a man without any hair, "Shane is Lucy and she found Sophia." said Rick.

"Really, where is she?"asked Shane, "yes."said Rick.

Rick then grabs Sophia from my back and has her in his arms that is when a women with long black hair walks out and sees Rick with Sophia in his hands and she sees me.

"Who is she?"asked the women with long black hair, "Lori, this Lucy and she saved Sophia from a walker and her name is Lucy." said Rick.

"I'm Lucy and I could careless about any of you, I'm only stay because Sophia has grown on me and I'll stay to protect." I said, "SOPHIA!" yelled a woman with short hair and Rick hands her Sophia.

"Rick, where did you find her?"asked the woman with short haired, "I didn't find her Carol but she did and her name is Lucy."said Rick as he points at me.

"You found my baby girl, how can I thank you for saving her?"asked Carol, "how did you know that I saved her?"I asked.

"What do you mean?"asked Carol, "I saved her from a walker with my powers that my spirits give me." I said.

"A walker nearly got my baby girl?"asked Carol," Yes and your daughter saved me from myself when I tried to end it all." I said.

"Really, why would you tried to end it all?"asked a blonde haired girl, "because my friends betrayed and I felt like I had nothing left to live for." I said.

"What about now?"asked Lori, "I have found some thing that'll keep me from killing myself and that is to protect Sophia from harm." I said.

"How about we called it a night?" I asked since the sun has gone downed.

With that said we called it a night and everyone goes to bed except for me when I decide to summon one of my spirits as everyone sleeps.

"I summon Leo." I said, "what is it you need princess?"asked Leo.

"Where did you send me, did you know that this world has zombies all over the place.?" I asked, "no we didn't know but would you like to leave?"asked Leo.

"Nope, I'll stay here and protect Sophia and I will used this as a new start at life."I said.

With that said I send Leo back and decide to sleep on the porch for the night.

The next day I wake up and early and decide to fix breakfast for myself and everybody in the house.

Everybody wakes up and eats my breakfast and they say it's good.

"Okay everyone since Sophia has been found,we have to wait for Carl to recover then we can leave."said Rick.

"Rick can I talk to you in private?"asked Shane and I walked away to stand guard over Sophia.

**End of Lucy's POV**

* * *

**Rick's POV**

"Sure Shane, what is it?" I asked, "can we trust Lucy?"asked Shane.

"Yes, we can since she saved Sophia from harm and she means no harm to us at all." I said, "how do you know that for sure?"asked Shane.

"I don't but she said she'll protect Sophia and besides she seems like a good person." I said, "okay but I'm keeping an eye on her."said Shane.

With that said Shane and I make it back to the group and I noticed how Lucy is standing guard and watching Sophia closely.

The day continues onward and it's the end of the day and I have been watching over my group as they work and I go and see my son Carl.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see if Lucy will welcome the group into her life and will Carl recover. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own **

**AN: If you don't like the story go and read a different one**

**AN: no bad reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I watch over Sophia and I noticed that she is watching me and is about to ask me something.

"What is it you need?"I asked Sophia.

"I was wondering if you could accept the group as your new family?"asked Sophia, "I can't right now and besides we need to be prepared to leave soon after Carl recovers from the gun shot wound." I said.

With that said I stand guard and look for any walkers until Andrea screams walker but it's only Drayl and he gets shot at by Andrea since Drayl was gone when I come to camp it was night and he wasn't told that Sophia was found and he left early the next morning.

I get a little angry but I don't show it at all, "is he okay?"I asked.

"He's okay the bullet graze him and we should've told him that Sophia was found but he left early." said Rick, "that's good but why wasn't he told about Sophia last night?" I asked.

"We forgot to tell him and now that he's injured we should've stopped him this morning."said Lori, "ARE YOU GUYS MAROONS OR JUST PLAIN STUPID YOU GUYS ARE WORST THEN MY FRIENDS WHO BETRAYED WITHOUT GIVING SECOND THOUGHT."I yelled.

"Lucy, why are you shouting at the group?"asked Sophia, "because they sent a man to looked for you and now they have injured him, it reminds me of the time I was in freezing cold weather and Nastu and I went out to find a man that was beaten by a pervert monkey man and we end up saving him when the master of my guild didn't send anyone to looked for him." I said coldly.

"Lucy, who is Nastu?"asked Rick, "Nastu was a boy I cared about, he had magic over Fire and he was sweet and awesome and he cared about me until he betrayed me along with my friends." I said.

"Who were your friends?"asked Shane, "my friends was the entire Guild, the guild was killed Fairy Tail." I said.

"Why aren't you with them?"asked Carol, "because the guild got disbanded and they betrayed by calling me weak when I did everything in my power to save them from Hell."I said.

"What about you parents?"asked Lori, "my mom died when I was a little girl and my father become cold and ignore me until I ran away from home and we lost everything and we talked until he died while I went missing for seven years." I said coldly.

"You went missing for seven years?"asked Carol, "yes along with most of the guild members." I said.

"You see a dragon attacked my group while we were doing S- trials on fairy tail's island and the first master saved us by sending us into a freeze like state for seven years straight until we were found again." I said.

"Wow, can you tells more later on we need to prepared for dinner?"asked Lori, "sure but know that what I said has truth you don't forget to tell a man who went searching for this little girl next time this happens I was personally tell the man where the girl is if she's found alive." I said.

I walk away and called on one of my spirits, "I summon Leo." I said.

"What is it Princess?" asked Leo, "This group can not be my new family they are just rude and cold and uncaring but I'll stay for Sophia's safety." I said.

I tell Leo everything that happened and how they forgot tell Daryl that Sophia was found and how Andrea shot him and glazed his head with a bullet.

Leo stands their shocked out of his head, "maybe we should send you back to Fiore." said Leo.

"No, don't but I'll be keeping an eye on the group from afar and I'll keep Sophia safe from all harm since she saved me along with you guys." I said.

With that said I closed the gate and go to dinner and eat with group.

Everybody is talking to each other but when I walk in they stop talking and look at me, "what?" I asked.

"Where were you?"asked Shane, "I was talking to my spirit and we come to an agreement and that is I will stay and protect Sophia since I own her my life along with my spirits but I could careless about your group." I said coldly.

"Why?" asked Carol, "because you guys act like my old guild mates when they betrayed me." I said.

"We didn't mean to remind you of your guild mates, can you please give us another chance?" asked Rick, "very well but if you do something I don't like I'll leave and take Sophia and her mom to my home world." I said coldly.

With that said we go back to eating and the next day I watch the group work together getting things done and getting ready to leave when Hershel is talking with Rick.

I keep standing guard over Sophia and I noticed that Andrea goes into Daryl's tent and she comes out with a smile on her face but I noticed that Shane is by the barn since Gleen told everyone of the group that there are walkers in the barn this morning.

I sigh, I think the walkers in the barn should be put out of there misery but it's not up to me but up to Hershel but I don't say anything to anyone.

I just watch as Shane does whatever he wants and the group ends up in front of the barn and start shooting the walkers since Shane released them from the barn and I looked and see Hershel's girls crying, I become Angry.

"I summon Leo and Virgo star dress Leo. "I said and I change outfits into a black dress and I walked up to Shane and grab him by the neck.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"I asked, "I'm just trying to protect the group." said Shane.

"THIS WASN'T YOUR DECISION AT ALL AND YOU ALMOST PUT SOPHIA IN DANGER AND IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU'LL FEEL MY SPIRITS ATTACK BUT THIS IS A WARNING." I said and my spirits attack the ground in front of him.

Shane becomes sacred and he walks away, "He's worst then any enemy of my home world combine." I said to Rick.

"I understand but did you have to sacred him so much?"asked Rick, "yes and now I have to make sure Hershel and Sophia are okay." I said coldly.

With that said I check up on Sophia and I go to talk to Hershel.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "why do you care?" asked Hershel.

"Because I saw how devastated you and your girls were." I said, "I'm okay but aren't you part of Rick's group?"asked Hershel.

"I'm not part of his group I'm just trying to protect Sophia since she saved me from trying to killed myself when I first got to this world, you see I'm not from this dimension but a different one and my friends betrayed me and I try to end it but my spirits saved me and send me to this dimension." I said.

With that said I tell Hershel everything that happened to me and I'm able to comfort him but he leaves the farm and go into town.

I decide to stand guard over Sophia and I watch as the group bury people and burned people that were walkers.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see if Lucy will give them a second chance or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MLP Equestria Girls or Justice league.**

**AN: If you don't like the story then read a different one**

**AN: no bad reviews at all.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

As I stand guard over Sophia I noticed that the group is dividing and I can tell that something is going to go wrong and they'll ask for help yet again.

"Lucy, I was wondering if you could help us with the bodies?"asked Lori, "I'm not part of the group and what Shane did was wrong and he should be kicked out of the group and I won't help you at all since I'm standing guard over Sophia." I said coldly.

With that said Lori goes back to the group and they continue burning bodies or burying them.

"Lucy, I was wondering if you can help the group instead of standing guard over me please?"asked Sophia, "sure but I'll be leaving one of my spirits to stand guard over you and I summon Gemini." I said.

With that said Gemini is summon and they stand guard over Sophia and I go help the group with the burying or burning the bodies.

It takes us all day and it is now night time and I send my spirit back so I can stand guard over Sophia again.

As I watch over Sophia I hear a scream and I come running to the field and I see a walker, "I summon Sagittarius Star dress Sagittarius." I said and I fire an arrow at the walker and it kills the walker but sadly I noticed that Dale is badly injured and there is nothing I can do but that is when the group appears and they asked me what happened/

"I heard screaming and I told Sophia to stay put and I found this walker eating Dale up and now he is to badly injured to move and we are in danger because I sent one of my spirits out and he went to the spirit world and he has found a herd of walkers coming to the farm and it's way to big for us to handle but I can summon more spirits and we can get out." I said.

With that said the group believes me and I decide to summon three other spirits, "I summon Virgo, Leo and Gemini." I said since I still have Sagittarius out and I'm still star dress as Sagittarius.

"Virgo make a trench and Leo used your Regulus impact to destroyed the walkers that are in the trench while I shot arrows at them." I said and with that said they do what they are told and I shot arrows at some of the walkers but we get over run and I'm force to leave along with Sophia in a truck and I closed the gates to my spirits before either of them could get bitten by walkers.

We end up on the road again look for ways to survive and we end up upon a prison that was over run by Zombies and I decide to help clear the prison with my spirits.

"I summon Leo, Sagittarius and Gemini, star dress Sagittarius." I said and I start to fire arrows at the walkers along with the group.

I have Virgo make trenches and I have Leo used Regulus impact to destroyed more of the walkers in the prison and we are able to free the prison from the walkers for the night but the next morning I know we have a lot to do.

The next morning comes and we are ready to enter the prison's building and I summon some of my spirits.

"I summon Sagittarius and Leo, star dress Sagittarius." I said and I'm in a green dress with an bow and arrow at the ready for walkers that are about to enter but I know I have to protect Sophia from those walkers.

With that said the group and I clear most of Cell block c of walkers with me using my arrows and spirits all day long.

That night we decide to call it a night and go to bed for the night but I decide to stand guard in case there are walkers or dangerous people since I can summon spirits and use there powers but it also give me the ability to sense when there are people or walkers around.

I start to fall asleep when the first rays of sunlight shine through the cell block and everybody wakes up, I decide to walk up to Rick to talk with him.

"Rick, I stand guard all night because I can sense when walkers or humans appear and I sense a lot of walkers in this prison but I also sense some humans but I don't know where so I'll be standing Sagittarius and Leo with you guys while I get some sleep." I said.

"I understand and thanks for stand guard over us." said Rick, "I summon Sagittarius and Leo."I said.

"what is it you need Princess?"asked Leo, "can you go with the group and help them out?" I asked.

"Sure." said Leo and with that said Leo and Sagittarius goes with the group while I go to one of the cells and bring my stuff with me and get on the bed and I fall a sleep for an hour until I hear screaming and I jump up from the bed and I hit my head and I get out of the bed by bending down and I rubbed my head and come out of the my cell.

"What's going on here start talking." I said, "Hershel was bitten by a walker and your spirits really helped us by keeping the walkers at bay so thanks for your help." said Rick.

"Your welcome and let me stand guard over Hershel in case he turns into a walker." I said and with that said I stand guard over him and Rick is having a group meeting about the prisoners they found and I listen from afar.

"I think it should be up to Lucy since she told me she sense them." I heard Rick said and the group agrees with him.

Rick then walks back into the cell,"Lucy since sense them do you think we should give them a chance or should we help them clear their block and have them live there?"asked Rick.

"I think we should help the prisoners clear there cell block and have them live there instead of giving them a chance."I said.

With that said Rick goes back to the group and tells them my decision and they agreed with it agreed but the next day I decide to send two more of my spirits while I stay here and stand guard over Hershel.

The next day after I stand guard over Hershel and Sophia by walking between there cells all night long.

"I summon Sagittarius and Leo." I said, Princess we were nearly bit yesterday, can you send one more spirit?"asked Leo.

"Sure, I summon Gemini and transform into me when in I'm star dress Sagittarius." I said and with that said Gemini who copied me a couple days ago and my spirits leave along with the group.

I go back to stand guard over him when I sense that he stopped breathing and I decide to do CPR on him and he awakens and the group comes back and everything is looking good for us until I realize that Andrea isn't here with us.

"Where is Andrea?" I asked, "we don't know but at the time all I could think about was getting you guys out that I forgot about her." said Rick.

"YOU DID WHAT!"I yelled, "we forgot her at the farm." said Rick.

"HOW COULD YOU, SHE WAS PART OF THE FAMILY AND YOU FORGOT ABOUT HER, YOUR THE WORST LEADER EVER, I'LL STAND GUARD OF SOPHIA BUT THIS GROUP HAS FINALLY GONE TO FAR." I yelled and I turn and go where Sophia is and I stand guard over her.

"Lucy wait." said Lori, "what is it now?" I said coldly.

"We know what we did was wrong but can you really blame us, we were in a bind and we needed to get out but you forgot about her and it's been four months." said Lori, "I know I forgot about her but I was trying to help us survive but I finally remember her while you guys forgot about her your no better then the Zeref." I said and I go back to guarding Sophia and her mom in there cell.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what happens and will Lucy helped the group again or not**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own Walking dead or Fairy Tail**

**AN: If you don't like the story then read a different one**

**AN: no bad reviews at all**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I stand guard over Sophia and her mother, but I noticed that the group is trying to get me to help but I don't care about the group until they realize what they have done.

That night Rick comes to me to talk, "Lucy; I know we did wrong but can you please help us out?"asked Rick.

"I'll help you out Rick but the next time you guys forget about Andrea or anybody else I'll take Sophia and her mother to my home world without you guys." I said coldly.

With that said I helped the group out by cooking some meals and my spirits help out as well by getting us some food from Fiore and they give updates and I find out that my old friends have made fairy tail return and they felt bad for calling me weak that they made missing posters of me.

I know for the fact that I won't be returning to my home world for awhile until my services are done with Sophia and her mom.

I also know for a fact I could take these people to my home world but they have to prove to me and my spirits on not abandoning anyone in the group but until they do there is nothing I can do at all.

I noticed that the group makes the prison their home and everyone is happy but I noticed that Lori is about to give birth any day now but I also sense that everybody is worried for Lori and the baby.

But when the Sophia, Carl Hershel and Lori and I go for a walk, I sense something dangerous behind and I turned around and I see a walker coming towards us when I decide to protect us from the harm.

"I summon Sagittarius, star dress Sagittarius."I said and I fired an arrow and it hits the walker right in between the eyes killing it instant and I sense another walker and I keep firing my arrows until we are over-whelmed with walkers.

"RUN FOR IT." I yelled and with that said Lori, Carl and Sophia make it into the prison but Hershel and I behind and I protect Hershel firing more of my arrows and we make into the prison.

"Lucy, where is Lori?"asked Rick, "I don't know because we were attack by walkers and she left us behind and I had to protect Hershel from harm because of your stupid wife."I said angrily.

That is when Lori and the kids walk in, "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEFT ME AND HERSHEL BEHIND YOU DUMB BITCH!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry all I could think about was the safety of the kids but you were able to make it inside at least." said Lori. "yeah and no thanks to you, bitch." I said and I turn to walk away when Lori gives a mighty scream and I turn around and I see that she is in labor and I Summon Tarsus to pick her up to take her to the nearest table so I can do the c-section.

I do the c-section and get the baby out but sadly Lori doesn't make it and she turns into a walker until Carl pulls out his gun and fires and the bullet kills walker Lori and I walk the baby over to Rick but he pushes me out of the way and he enters the prison and he leaves.

I get up and walk over to where everybody else is and hand Carol the baby and I decide to call it a night and I go to Sophia's cell and fall asleep on the ground until the next day.

The next day I wake up and walk out of the cell and I noticed that almost everyone is wake and waiting for there leader to return but he doesn't and T-dog isn't around at all.

"Okay everyone I'll be sending three spirits with you Daryl to find Rick or T-dog, I summon Leo, Sagittarius and Gemini."I said.

"Gemini you transform me into me when I'm in star dress Sagittarius." I said and with that said the group set off to find Rick or T-dog.

"As for the rest of you we need to find out how the walkers got into the prison yard when we cleared it up again."I said.

With that said we set out to clear the prison yard again and we win and we discovered that somebody cut the chain that prevents walkers from entering the prison yard but I decide to Summon another spirit but I know for a fact that it will cost me most of my energy.

"I summon Virgo."I said and I start to huff and puff, "Lucy may this will helped."said Virgo as she hands me some chains.

I then closed Virgo's gate and tie it around the gate and it separates us from the walkers again but this chain is like no other chain it can't be cut at all and it'll back fire anyone who tries to cut it.

I lean down to the ground but Carol walks up to me.

"Are you okay?"asked Carol, "I'm okay just used to much energy but I'll be okay."I said.

The group and I go back into the prison and we see that Daryl has found Rick but he's far from being okay and I can sense it.

"Daryl, where's T-dog?"I asked, "T-dog has died because he tried to follow Rick but he was over run by walkers." said Daryl.

"Okay, everybody let's leave Rick alone for now until he feels ready to talk to me first and we will now have dinner." I said.

With that said I make dinner and the group eats and I noticed that Rick isn't eating and I walk over to him and hand him my plate.

"Will you eat or do I have to feed force you?"I said, "no and thanks for the meal."said Rick.

"Time for bed now but I will stand guard over you all with my spirits." I said.

With that said I summon Virgo and Leo and Taurus to stand guard for the night.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see if Rick will get better or will Lucy remain as leader. **


End file.
